


Bandersnatch

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [201]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, Lewis Carroll - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bandersnatch: noun: ban-der-snach: a person of uncouth or unconventional habits, attitudes, etc., especially one considered a menace, nuisance, or the like.</p><p>coined by Lewis Carroll in Through the Looking Glass 1871</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandersnatch

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't resist this word today for obvious reasons LOL!
> 
> ** text from Through the Looking Glass, by Lewis Carroll
> 
> http://literature.org/authors/carroll-lewis/through-the-looking-glass/chapter-07.html

John woke with a start, realising he had fallen asleep in Sherlock's chair rereading Lewis Carroll's 'Through the Looking Glass' again. Sherlock was off on a case, one of those mysterious missions of 'international importance'...

John - SH

Hey, love, what time is it there or am I not allowed to know? - JW

Too late or too early depending on how you look at it. - SH

Can't sleep again? - JW

It's intolerable. - SH

What is? - JW

I've grown accustomed to our sleeping arrangements - SH

Me too - JW

Where are you? - SH

Sitting in your chair, fell asleep reading Through the Looking Glass - JW

Carroll? - SH

You're guessing - JW

No, he's one author I didn't delete from my adolescence. - SH

Will you...never mind - SH

What? - JW

Will you call me and read to me? I know it's silly - SH

Is it okay? Not breaking any rules? - JW

I'm sure I'm breaking rules texting you, but it's fine and I need...I need to hear your voice. - SH

Are you okay? - JW

I'm physically fine just miss you - SH

 

"Hullo."

"Hullo, yourself."

John hadn't realised until that moment how much he had needed to hear Sherlock's voice, as tired and far away as he sounded, it was him. He took a deep breath for the first time all week.

"Are you in bed?"

"Not yet."

"Get in bed, please, I don't want you falling asleep in my chair again, you know it's no good for your shoulder."

"I'm going, I'm going. Are you in bed?"

"No, I'm still working, this case is ridiculous."

"Stop what you are doing, get undressed and get into bed."

"Bossy."

"Git."

"Okay, okay, give me a minute." Sherlock put down the phone for a minute, then John heard the rustle of sheets.

"Are you - undressed too?"

"Yes, love."

"God, I miss you."

"Turn off the light. Close your eyes. I miss you too."

"Light off, eyes closed. Do you remember the first time we slept together?"

"Of course I do. You were having a nightmare, screaming in Serbian. I talked to you until you remembered where you were, then I turned to leave and..."

"...I asked you to stay..."

"...I climbed into bed next to you..."

"...and I laid my head against your heart..."

"...I wrapped my arms around you and promised to keep you safe..."

"John..."

"Love?"

"Read to me?"

"Yeah...I'm on Chapter 7...

 

`Yes, to be sure,' said the King: `and the best of the joke is, that it's my crown all the while! Let's run and see them.' And they trotted off, Alice repeating to herself, as she ran, the words of the old song: --

`The Lion and the Unicorn were fighting for the crown:  
The Lion beat the Unicorn all round the town.  
Some gave them white bread, some gave them brown;  
Some gave them plum-cake and drummed them out of town.'

`Does -- the one -- that wins -- get the crown?' she asked, as well as she could, for the run was putting her quite out of breath.  
`Dear me, no!' said the King. `What an idea!'

`Would you -- be good enough,' Alice panted out, after running a little further, `to stop a minute -- just to get -- one's breath again?'

`I'm good enough,' the King said, `only I'm not strong enough. You see, a minute goes by so fearfully quick. You might as well try to stop a Bandersnatch!' **

John stopped as he could hear snoring on the other end. He put the book down and turned off the light, and settled on Sherlock's pillow. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I love you, my sweet man, come home soon."


End file.
